Halo 3: ODST Credits
The 'Halo 3: ODST credits''' is a list of people who worked on the game. Credits The song Finale plays during the credits Keep it clean! Halo 3: ODST Story and design by Bungie, LLC ODST: Design Design director Paul Bertone Jr. Creative director, writer Joseph Staten Designers Lars Bakken Dan Miller Alex Pfeiffer Cinematics director CJ Cowan ODST: engineering Engineering leads Charlie Gough Andrew Solomon Ben Wallace Engineering David Aldridge Max Dyckhoff Brad Fish Bob Glessner Yaohua Hu Damian Isla Eamon Mckenzie Mat Noguchi Chris Tchou Luke Timmins Luis Villegas Xi Wang Additional engineering Tam Armstrong Mike Baldwin Chris Butcher Jon Cable Hao Chen Christian Diefenbach Paul Lewellen Adrian Perez Brian Sharp Brendan Walker Tools engineering Aaron Lieberman Tristan Root Sean Shypula Online engineering Tom Gioconda Chris Gosset Michael R. Williams Roger Wolfson ODST: Art Environment art leads Justin Hayward Michael Wu Additional art direction Christopher Barret Art department manager Dave Dunn Environment artists Matt Benier Mike Buelterman Vic Deleon Samuel Jones Blake Low Michael Means Mike Milota Cameron Pinard Paul Russel Jason Sussman Kentarou Taya Jason Keith Aquent 3D art leads Scott Shepherd Shi Kai Wang Effects art lead Steve scott Effects artist Chad Foxglove 3D artists Chris Alderson Travis Brady Milton Cadogan Tom Doyle Eric Elton Raj Nattam Paul Brandl degrees Loren Broach Aquent Ray Broscovak Filter Kevin Dalziel Filter Matt Lichy Aquent Visual design lead James Mcquillan Visual design artists Aaron Lemay Lorraine Mclees Erik Bertellotti Perhapsatron Kris Hamper Filter Brian Hargrave Infusion Content coordinator Carlos Naranjo Aquent Concept and skies Dorje Seattle Bellbrook Mark Goldsworthy John Gronquist Isaac Hannaford Steve Chon degrees User interface lead David Candland User interface artist Andrew G Davis Animation lead Roberta Browne Animators Jeremy Fones Richard Lico Bill O' Brian Jason Robertson Drew Shy Mike Hoffman Aquent Cinematics animation Pat Jandro Kurt Nellis Tech art lead Paul Vosper Tech artists Javier Burgos Seth Gibson James Haywood David Hunt Steve Theodore ODST: Audio Audio director & composer Martin O' Donnell Audio lead & sound design Jay Weinland Sound design & additional music C Paul Johnson Additional music Stan Lepard modern Michael Salvatori music ODST: Production Director of production Jonty Barnes Production lead Curtis Creamer Producer Sam Arguez Matthew Burns Matthew Priestly Matt Richenburg Dave Liebur Aquent ODST: Production engineering and test Production engineering lead Graham Bartlett Production engineer Josh Rodgers Tim Williams Cullen Bradley Excell Nathan Rodland Xversity Ben Wommack Volt Test manager Jamie Evans Test leads David Gasca Domenic Koeplin Testers Nicholas Gerrone Andrew Harrison Jon Weisnewski Michael Axworthy Excell David Bai Volt Carlos Cardona Comsys Richard Chen Comsys John Comstock Volt Chris Daltas Excell Joel Day Volt Michael Durkin Volt Justin Ewert Excell Luana Gullo France Volt Doug Gorman III Comsys Andrew Hopper Comsys Gerry Jackson Volt Kenny Jackson Comsys Rob Kehoe Volt Tomonori Kinoshita Excell Ja-il Koo Volt Judith Kriess Volt Jonathan Kubo Excell Justin Lakin Xversity Paul Morris Volt Andra Ion Niculescu Comsys Eddie Nunez Volt Michael Sechrist Volt Joe Sifferman Volt Joon Sim Volt Misao Tidd Volt Mark Uyeda Volt Lionel Ward Excell Chris Wilson Volt Bungie.net Head of infrastructure & Bungie.net Zach Russel Bungie.net writer Luke Smith Bungie.net community Eric Osborne Xversity Web design Stosh Steward degrees Bungie IT lead Steve Lopez IT team Alex Bezman Jae Parks Douglas Patrick James Phillips Claw Kelsay Volt Sargey Mkrtumov Comsys Security lead Jerry Simpson Security Philip Kauffman Arturo Adam Gutierrez Jr. President Harold Ryan Director of marketing Pete Parsons Marketing/PR/Community Brian Jarrard Adminstration Davina Chan Gallagher Christine Edwards degrees Business development & finance Brent Abrahamsen Ondraus Jenkins Shawn Taylor Renae Wetsig HR Gayle Chonzena Shauna Sperry Kari Erickson Independent Halo 3 contributors David Allen Chad Armstrong Frank Capezzuto Christopher Carnry Steve Cotten Tyson Green Jamie Griesmer Jason Jones Marcus Lehto Robert Mclees Allen Murray Christopher Opdahl Niles Sankey Joseph Tung Lee Wilson Micheal Zak ...And the rest of the Bungie crew Robert Adams Christian Allen Noah Bordner Tom Burlington Derek Carrol Glenn Israel Jaime Jones Sage Merrill Patrick O' Kelley Thomas Saville Matthew Segur Joseph Spataro Natalya Tatarchuk Benjamin Thompson Michael Tipul ODST: Cinematic animation partners Animation supervisor Emilio Ghorayeb Production coordinator Nabil Yared Animators Adrian Annesley George Banks Dana Boadway Christinel Boston Jason Clarke Frederic Cote Marco Foglia Cameron Folds Benoit Gagne Brent George Bartek Kujbida Chris Lam David Lam Velislava Nikolova Andrew Ogawa Brett Paton Peter Raynolds Scott Slater John Velazquez Ryan Yee Philippe Zerounian ODST: Cast Buck - Nathan Fillion Dare - Tricia Helfer Dutch - Adam Baldwin Mickey - Alan Tudyk Romeo - Nolan North Sgt. Johnson - David Scully Firefight announcer - Jeff Steitzer Marines Nika Futterman Mikey Kelley Andy Mckaige Debra Wilson Skelton Pete Stacker David White Police officers Todd Licea Mark Lund Pete Stacker Brutes Ken Boynton John Diaggio David Scully Fred Tatasciore Grunts Chris Edgerly Joseph Staten Superintendent Joseph Staten ODST: Sadie's story Writing & design Fourth wall studios Art work Ash Wood Cast Sadie Endesha - Masasa Moyo Daniel Endesha - Hakim Kazim Commissioner Kinsler, additional voices - John Patrick Lowrie Mike Branley, additional voices - Dave Wittenburg Duty officer, additional voices - Carol Roscoe Marshall, additional voices - Gavin Cummins Stephen, additional voices - Don Brady Tom, additional voices - Dennis Bateman Jim, additional voices - Ken Boynton Crone, additional voices - Laura Kenny Jonas, additional voices - Richard Ziman Crowd, additional voices - Gin Hammond Crowd- The Bungie auxiliary players Casting & voice-over production services Blindlight Community Let our thanks crash against these rocks 'From our community (In alphabetical order) 7th column - Bungie's underground army Ascendant justice - http://www.ascendantjustice.com Claude Errera Ghaleoneb Good Game Network http://halo.bungie.org Major league gaming - http://www.mlgpro.com Red vs Blue http://www.redvsblue.com Ryan Wheeler Special thanks to Clifford Garrett Eric Neustadter Victor Tan Stephen Toulouse New Zealand and The makers of gauss amunition Microsoft Game Studios Executive producer James Veevaert Lead producer Chris Lee Producers Alex Cutting Brett Gow Director of art Ben Cammarano MGS: Business development Senior director Rich Wickham Director Steve Schreck Business lead Dennis Reis MGS: User experience Editing leads Kevin Grace Brent Metcalfe Manuel design labs Ginny Baldwin Dana Ludwig MGS: User research User research lead Eric Schuh User research engineers John Hopson Jun Kim MGS: Engineering Engineering leads Greg Hermann Aaron Nicholls Kutta Srinivasan MGS: Audio Additional sound design Peter Comley Mark Yeend MGS: Marketing & Public relations Ryan Crosby Jamie Davies Craig Davison Aaron Elliot Chad Hodge Josh Kerwin Chris Lee Caroline Mcniel Brandy O' Briant Carol Ragolski Nancey Ramsey Taylor Smith Kevin Unangst MGS : Test Test manager Jimmy Bischoff Test lead Chris Shaules Sdets Tony Bradley Alex Emmet Paul H. Grad Wohl Eric Helbig Peter Kugler Lewis Liaw Desmond Murray Johnney Nguyen MGS: Test Excell data corporation Josiah Bolek Anthony Bryan Paul conrad Dan Hitchcock Scott Kankelborg Bryan Link Travis Pijut Jai Salzwedel Shay Sanders Derek Shefveland Mitch Sullivan Mike Toyama Volt Jake Jarvis Sally Kayl Jeffrey Kleinman Cameron Laborde-Zank Nelson Lavin Xhavar Strothers Craig Swanson Kyle Symonds Tristan Yolton MGS: Localization Dublin localization team Program manager Ian Walsh Software manager Michael Ivory Audio producer Jason Shirley Japan localization team Program manager Masato Ishida Content editor Tomoko Kometani Software test engineers Go Komatsu Souichiro Shimano Korea localization team Program manager Jae Youn Kim Localization program manager Young Hoon Shim Software test engineer In Goo Kwon Taiwan localization team Program manager Robert Lin Localization program manager Eva Lin Software test engineer Andy Chen An Liu MGS: Special thanks Alicia Brattin Paul Chavez Keith Cirillo Jill Eppenberger David Figatner Dana Fos Alicia Hatch David Holmes Greg B. Jones Shane Kim Jason Mangold Don Mattrick Oliver Miyashita Yasmine Nelson Bruce Phillips Kyle Pullman Bonnie Ross Kevin Salocedo John Schappert David Shaw Phil Spencer Lief Thompson Arthur Tien Matt Whiting Joanne Williams Love, Bungie Trivia * At the end, it is then followed by the Epilogue. Category:Articles Needing Cleanup Category:Halo 3: ODST